happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Keepin' it Reel
"Keepin' it Reel" jest odcinkiem z internetowej serii Happy Tree Friends. HTF's Episode Description Chcesz masła do popcornu? Nr telefonu komórkowego lub krzyki dzieci w kinie, proszę mamy Happy Tree Friends by to obejrzały! Opis Szczęśliwy Flippy siada na siedzeniu w kinie z popcornem w ręku. Przed nim, Mime naśladuje jedzenie popcornu, ale robi to dość głośno. Gdy Flippy spokojnie pokazuje Mime'owi żeby był cicho, Lumpy wchodzi do kina z rękami pełnymi przekąsek i napojów. Przypadkowo wpada on na projektor, który powoduje, że zaczyna migać na biało. Widząc to, Flippy jest w szoku i dyszy, w wyniku czeko zmienia się w swoją złą stronę. Flippy natychmiast podchodzi do Mime'a, który udaje teraz picie sody przez słomkę. Śmieje się maniakalnie, po czym Mime jest lekko podniesiony, a następnie miażdżony w siedzeniu. Skrzeczy on cicho, gdy Flippy pojawia się i rozkłada siedzenie, gdzie Mime jest w kawałkach. Następnie, gdy Petunia stoi obok maszyny do popcornu, Flippy chwyta jej głowę i rozbija ją przez szybę urządzenia. Petunia krzyczy gdy Flippy trzyma jej głowę nad ogniem. Słyszalne są trzaski, gdy głowa zaczyna się powiększać, aż w końcu jej mózg jak poprorn, wyskakuje z głowy. Teraz jest na środku kina (między siedzeniami i ekranem) gdy kino jest stale pogrążone w ciemności, a następnie oświetla się na krótko, gdy projektor miga. Najpierw widzimy Flippy'ego, który goni Flaky, zanim staje się ciemno. Nim się oświetla, słyszymy krzyk Flaky. Potem widzimy jak Flippy dusi Flaky, a Cuddles patrzy na to ze zgrozą. Potem widzimy jak Flippy uderza Cuddlesa w twarz, za pomocą ciała Flaky i jej kolców jako maczugi. Wreszcie widzimy martwego i krwawego Cuddlesa i głowę Flaky leżącą na ziemi. Przed projektorem, Toothy cofa się i rozgląda, skamlając w strachu. Flippy wyskakuje zza projektora oddychając ciężko i wbija go do przodu. Obiektyw projektora przebija czaszkę Toothy'ego i usuwa jego oko z oczodołu. Na ekranie wyświetlane jest przekrwione oko Toothy'ego. Oko Toothy'ego rusza się na ekranie, podczas gdy krzyczy on z bólu. Jego krzyki ustają gdy jego oko zostaje spalone i ekran znów robi się biały. Nagle popcorn leci na ekran i słyszymy buczenie. Nieświadomy tego wszystkiego co się wydarzyło wokół niego, Lumpy siedzi na krześle, ze złością rzucając popcorn i bucząc na ekran. Flippy wyłania się z rzędu siedzeń za Lumpy'm. W końcu słyszymy hałas jakby chrupanie/skręcanie, wskazując że Lumpy nie poradził sobie lepiej. Morał "Obraz jest wart tysiąca słów!" Zgony #Mime jest rozszarpany przez Flippy'ego siedzeniem z kina. #Mózg Petunii wypada jak popcorn, kiedy Flippy trzyma jej głowę nad płomieniem. #Cuddles jest zabity, gdy Flippy uderza go w głowę, za pomocą kolców Flaky jako maczugi (prawdopodobnie) #Flaky jest ścięta przez Flippy'ego. #Czaszka Toothy'ego jest przebita przez projektor filmowy i jest prawdopodobne, że jego mózg został spalony przez ekstremalną temperaturę jaką dawał projektor. #Pod koniec odcinka, Flippy zakrada się do Lumpy'ego i słychać trzask poza ekranem. Można przypuszczać że Lumpy zmarł. (śmierci nie pokazano) Błędy #Na początku odcinka prawe poroże Lumpy'ego jest skierowane ku górze, a lewe ku dole. Jest to odwrócone na końcu odcinka. #Kiedy Flippy patrzy na Mime'a, nie ma symbolu na jego kapeluszu. #Uszy Mime'a znikają, po tym jak został on zabity. #Podobnie, gdy Mime został zabity jego nos nie jest w kształcie serca ale jak piłka tak jak w Co z oczu to z Mimea. Może dlatego że użył tego kostiumu. #Tuż przed tym, jak głowa Petunii została rozbita o szkło maszyny do popcornu, Flippy ma cztery palce. #Kiedy Flippy wpycha głowę Petunii do maszyny do popcorny, jego usta są do góry nogami. #Po tym jak Flippy zabija Toothy'ego, jego zęby są razem, choć powinny być oddzielnie. #Gdy mózg Petunii strzela, można zobaczyć krótkie ujęcie z okiem Toothy'ego na projektorze. Ciekawostki #Film, który Happy Tree Friends oglądali to odcinek Buddhist Monkey Wypielić ogródek. #Ten odcinek do jedyny do dzisiaj, w którym Flippy zabił Lumpy'ego. Próbował to zrobić trzy razy przy różnych okazjach, ale nie powiodło mu się. #Jest to jedna z niewielu okazji gdy Mime wydaje sygnał dźwiękowy. Pozostałe trzy to Szczęśliwe szlaki cz. 1, Co z oczu to z Mimea i Coś rybnego. #Morał z tego odcinka jest taki sam jak w Zobacz co się rozwija. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 2